butterfly
by nadezhda rein
Summary: tidak selamanya catatan kriminal berupa bukti fisik. pengalaman psikologis dari korban bisa menjadi bukti sebuah kasus kriminal ・ dark fanfiction ・ akam
1. 19 Juni 2015

Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **butterfly**

 **by nadezhda rein**

 **.**

-19 Juni 2015-

.

* * *

.

Namaku Rei Furuya.

Aku seorang mahasisa hubungan internasional di salah satu universitas negeri di Frankfurt, Jerman. Sekarang tahun keduaku tinggal di negara bagian Jerman, Hessen. Tetapi untuk musim panas kali ini, aku akan pulang ke kampung halamanku di Jepang.

"Iya, jam sebelas tanpa _delay_ aku akan sampai di Narita. Tidak, tidak, jangan bolos pekerjaan untuk menjemputku, aku bisa naik bis ke Beika. Oiya, Shiro masih ada di rumah kan? Aku sangat merindukannya. Awas saja kalau aku pulang dan menemukan Shiro kurus kelaparan, aku akan menerormu, Kakak."

Sesekali, mulutku terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar gurauan pria lewat jaringan telepon. Dia kakakku, Scotch (nama aslinya Shinji Furuya, tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Scotch). Sambil menunggu kedatangan pesawat yang menuju bandara Narita, aku sengaja menelepon Scotch. Hanya memastikan kalau dia tidak lupa adiknya akan pulang hari ini.

Iya, aku tahu kakakku tercinta ini tidak pernah lupa tanggal-tanggal penting seperti tanggal kepulanganku setiap liburan musim panas. Hanya saja, aku sempat mengendus kakakku sedang lembur dalam pekerjaannya. Dan sekali dia lembur, dia akan lupa diri, dan bahkan sampai lupa untuk menjemputku di tengah badai hujan salju sewaktu SMA. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi ketika kepulanganku.

Tapi, ketika menelepon di bandara, kurasa Scotch hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk. Malah tawa renyah logat Kansainya begitu khas membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai cara Scotch tertawa. Ia terlihat seperti seorang ayah sayang keluarga, apa lagi dengan tubuhnya yang besar dengan tangan hangat yang senatiasa mengusap kepalaku. _Well_ , meski aku terkadang kasihan di usia hampir mencapai tiga puluh, ia masih belum punya pacar.

Semakin mengingat Kakak, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Makan malam bersama dan bertukar pengalaman setiba di Jepang terdengar menyenangkan. Aku juga rindu dengan Shiro, anjing Akita berbulu coklat peliharaanku sejak SMA. Mungkin malam ini aku harus membiarkan Shiro tidur di kasurku dan memeluknya.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Tanpa kusadari, seorang pria tiba-tiba berdiri di bangku dekatku. Mata biru tajamnya menjurus pada tasku yang ada di bangku sampingku. Segara minta maaf dalam bahasa Jerman, buru-buru aku mengambil tasku dan memanggkunya. Lantas, pria itu duduk di sampingku. Ia hanya berdiam tanpa melakukan apa pun yang aneh.

Diam-diam, aku melirik pria itu dari samping. Dia sangat menakutkan. Pakaian serba hitam. Rambut hitam yang begitu panjang untuk ukuran seorang pria dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Ia menggenakan topi rajutan hitam. Masker putih seolah ia menghindar siapa pun yang melihatnya. Namun mata biru tajamnya mengedarkan pandangannya seolah mencari mangsa di bandara ini.

Aku tidak nyaman duduk di sampingnya.

Jujur saja, siapa yang tidak nyaman jika duduk di samping seorang pria tinggi dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Rasanya bertemu dengan malaikat maut.

Namun, sayangnya malaikat maut tidak berbicara. Dan pria itu tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Kau ini orang Jepang?"

Agak terdengar parau dan tidak jelas. Tapi suara itu terlalu dingin untuk sekedar basa-basi untuk mengusir jenuh. "Ya, tapi sekarang aku sedang kuliah di Jerman," jawabku seadanya.

"Kalau begitu...," aku sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba ia berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. "...kau pasti transit ke Narita."

Mulutku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak. Pasalnya, sangat aneh melihat orang Jerman tiba-tiba membuka topik pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Mereka tidak seperti Jepang yang ramah membuka topik asal sekedar untuk tanya cuaca atau topik tidak penting. Jerman adalah negara individualis yang tinggi. Tetapi pria di sampingku dengan santai membuka topik. Terutama menyinggung soal asal negaraku yang terkadang menjadi suatu privasi dalam kehidupanku di Jerman.

Mataku melirik lagi ke arah laki-laki. Percuma saja. Dengan pakaian serba hitam, masker putih, dan topi rajutan hitam, aku tidak tahu asal laki-laki. Entah dia orang Jerman atau Jepang, atau mungkin tidak keduanya.

Sangat mencurigakan, sungguh

"Iya, ini musim panas, tentu saja aku harus pulang bukan?" Aku tidak tahu; apakah tidak masalah menjawab pertanyaan dari pria ini. Meski aku sudah diajarkan Scotch untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan apa pun dari orang mencurigakan.

Lagi-lagi, aku memperhatikan pria itu. Tubuhnya menyandar sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan aku merasa pria itu merapalkan sesuatu di balik maskernya. Entah itu apa. Tapi aku merasa firasat tidak enak dari pria itu—entah dia memang orang baik atau justru orang jahat yang sedang memangsa seseorang di tempat ini.

"Berhati-hati lah."

Apa?

Ia menoleh padaku. Entah imajinasiku atau bukan, aku merasa pria itu tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba rasa curigaku berangsur-angur menghilang.

"Ada laporan seorang tahanan intelejen Jerman kabur. Mungkin saja dia sedang berada di Bandara ini." Tanpa tahu permisi, pria itu tiba-tiba mengusap kepalaku sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia terus mengusap. "Kau orang Jepang yang polos. Berhati-hati dan tetap waspada."

Dan pria itu berhenti mengusap kepalaku. Lalu pergi saja.

Astaga. Apa yang aku lakukan. Kenapa aku mudahnya membiarkan pria asing mengusap kepalaku begitu saja. Sial, padahal tadi aku sangat waspada terhadap pria hitam itu, tapi sekarang dengan mudahnya ia mengusap kepalaku. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Tanganku merambat ke arah rambutku. Memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang menempel di kepalaku ketika pria itu mengusap kepalaku. Namun, ketika aku menyentuh kepala itu. Aku terdiam sebentar. Teringat sesuatu.

Usapan pria itu... rasanya sama seperti usapan Scotch.

"Mungkin karena tangan mereka sama-sama besar. Mana mungkin Scotch ada di sini."

Aku tertawa pelan, dalam bahasa Jepang. Menertawai kebodohanku, tentu saja. Konyol sekali jika pria hitam berambut panjang itu adalah Scotch. Kakak sekarang itu lagi di Jepang dan berkerja damai sambil menunggu jam pulang. Ya, sangat tak mungkin dia adalah Scotch.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pesawatku tiba di bandara Frankfurt. Aku harus ke pesawat sebelum nantinya aku malah terlambat.

.

* * *

.

Kukira aku akan bertemu pria hitam itu di pesawat ini.

Nyatanya tidak. Bahkan aku tidak melihat pria berambut hitam di kabinku kali ini.

Earphone mengantung di telingaku. Musik pop artis Jepang tahun 2007 berputar. Mataku melirik ke arah jendela, memperhatikan langit biru luas dengan awan kapas putih setiap kali pesawat ini membelah langit biru. Sesekali aku membuka koran Jerman yang disediakan gratis oleh pelayanan pesawat. Aku memang tidak terbiasa baca koran. Hanya saja, ada tahanan intelejen Jerman kabur dari pria hitam itu menganggu pemikiranku.

Jujur, itu sangat aneh sekali.

Aku dengar intelejen Jerman salah satu terbaik di Eropa. Apa lagi kemajuan teknologi di Jerman yang membuat negara pun terpukau. Bahkan, terkadang mereka berani mendeklamasikan bahwa sistem keamanan mereka salah satu terbaik di dunia.

Tapi tetap saja, masih saja ada tahanan mereka yang berhasil kabur.

Barangkali, tahanan itu begitu cerdas dan mungkin... sangat berbahaya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Koran di Jerman tidak memuat berita tentang pelarian seorang tahanan Jerman. Malah kebanyakan tentang politik Jerman dan beberapa isu politik di perserikatan Eropa. Sesekali berita luar Eropa tentang politik panas di timur tengah yang semakin tidak berakhir ketika Amerika seenaknya ikut campur. Kegagalan intelejen Jerman tidak mungkin dimuat dalam koran. Orang Jerman dengan nasionalis tinggi tak mungkin mengumbar kegagalan Jerman, sama seperti Jepang.

Menarik nafas pelan, aku menyandarkan tubuhku. Sedikit penat membaca di pesawat ketika berada di langit. Meski getaran mesin tidak terasa, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak terbiasa membaca sesuatu di pesawat.

Dan juga... mungkin pria tua itu sedang bercanda atau apalah itu.

Jika dia memang intelejen atau seseorang yang berkaitan dengan itu, mana mungkin menggumbarkan kegagalan organisasinya. Lebih mustahil lagi jika ia seorang tahanan itu. Tidak ada maling teriak maling. Akan jauh lebih berbahaya jika ia berbicara soal tahanan kabur, terutama orang asing sepertiku. Bisa jadi aku melaporkan ke petugas keamanan di tempat ini.

Mungkin saja... itu sejenis istilah di Jerman.

Ya, aku tidak tahu pastinya. Dua tahun tinggal di Jerman tidak membuatku paham dengan kebudayaan Jerman. Terutama untuk dialek Jerman yang begitu beragam. Bahasa formal, informal, dan kasar pun setiap daerah beragam. Frankfurt juga begitu. Bahkan aku masih begitu hafal istilah-istilah anak muda. Bahasa Jermanku sebatas formal dan informal yang sopan, tidak pada bahasa kasar mereka.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasa kantukku menyerang. Kepalaku penat sebelah. Ya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku tertidur sebentar selagi menunggu pesawat ini mendarat dengan sempurna di Narita.

.

* * *

.

"Halo, kita bertemu lagi."

"Eh—halo?"

Lucu sekali.

Siapa sangka, justru di bandara Narita aku bertemu lagi dengan pria hitam bermasker itu. Ia bahkan tidak melepaskan masker itu di Narita (tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia melepaskan masker itu ketika melewati petugas imigrasi di bandara). Tapi, aku tidak melihat ia membawa koper seperti rata-rata. Hanya satu tas selempengan disampirkan pinggangnya.

Aku membuang muka. Apa peduliku dengan dia bawa. Bisa jadi dia adalah orang kaya atau malah artis Jerman yang kabur dari agensi—oh, tentu saja, banyak sekali kasus-kasus artis Internasional kabur ke luar negeri untuk liburan dimuat beranda situs populer. Dan bukan urusanku untuk mengetahui tentang pria itu. Aku tidak mengenalnya, serta aku ingin pulang dengan damai sekarang.

"Aku ingin Shibuya," kata pria itu tiba-tiba, tanpa peduli bahwa aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia menunjukan secarik kertas; seperti brosur sebuah hotel. "Sudah lama aku tidak berada di Jepang, bisakah kau tunjukan hotel ini?"

Tangan bersarung hitam kulit itu menyerahkan brosur hotel itu padaku. Kedua alisku mengerut. Heran, sungguh. Kenapa musim panas seperti ini ia memakai sarung tangan kulit. Apakah ia tidak merasa kepanasan, terutama berada di Jepang.

Namun pemikiran curiga itu hilang ketika aku teringat sesuatu. Beberapa negara di Eropa masih memiliki suhu dingin ketika musim panas. Terutama negara-negara yang dekat dengan kutub; suhu musim panas mereka seperti musim gugur di Jepang. Mungkin saja pria itu berasal dari negara itu dan pesawatnya transit di Frankfurt sebelum ke Narita.

Membuka halaman brosur, aku mengamati deret tulisan kanji hati-hati. Sebuah hotel bintang empat di jalan protokol Shibuya. Fasilitasnya lengkap dan menurutku jauh lebih murah daripada hotel-hotel di Jerman. Di pojok kertas, sudah ada alamat hotel itu berserta petunjuk arah jika naik bis atau monorel. Meski agak jauh jika berjalan dari stasiun, tapi menurutku akan lebih dekat naik bis—dan kebetulan bis itu sama dengan bis yang akan kunaiki.

Mataku memincing padanya. Ia menunggu responku. Lantas aku mengembalikan brosur itu kembali. "Di sini ada petunjuk arahnya, kau tinggal mengikutinya saja," kataku seolah memasang proteksi pada diriku. Tetap saja, pria itu mencurigakan dan aku tidak tahu pria itu baik atau tidak. "Dan juga kalau misalnya tersesat, di Shibuya banyak polisi. Kau bisa minta petunjuk dengan mereka."

"Bahasa Jepangku berantakan. Aku tidak begitu hapal dengan kanji kalian."

Alis sebelahku terangkat. Tidak percaya. Tentu saja, aku tidak percaya. Menurutku ia sangat fasih dengan bahasa Jepang itu, seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuktikan kebohongannya. Dengan masker mulut dan juga suara paraunya, ia bisa menyembunyikan kefasihan bahasa Jepang.

Aku mendesah pelan. Scotch pernah bilang; jika ada orang kesulitan, beri bantuan sebisa kita. Dan aku juga merasa kasihan jika melihat orang serba hitam yang mencurigakan ini kebinggungan mencari arah. "Ikut aku saja," kataku tenang, meski tetap menjaga jarak. "Kita searah. Nanti—ukh."

Ah, sial.

Belum sempat tubuhku oleng, pria hitam itu langsung memegang pundakku. Nyaris mencengkram, dan pundakku justru terasa sakit. Buru-buru aku melepas tangan pria itu; "maaf—ukh."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Ini hanya mabuk kendaraan saja."—sekarang aku menyesal tidak meminta Scotch untuk menjemputku.

"Butuh air?"

Kepalaku menggeleng, tanganku menolak halus. "Tidak, tidak, aku punya air." Lantas, aku membuka tasku dan mengambil air bersama obat anti mabuk.

Pria hitam itu diam sejenak. Matanya memperhatikanku. Entah pandangan waspada, mencari mangsa, atau memang benar-benar peduli, aku tidak tahu. Topi rajutan hitamnya seolah menutupi sirat matanya. Aku tidak bisa membaca pandangan pria itu. Terlalu misterius dan sangat hati-hati.

Setelah meminum obat, aku membuka suara; "aku searah dengan Shibuya, kalau kau mau aku bisa menunjukan bismu sampai ke Shibuya. Tapi setelah itu kau jalan sendiri."

Ada jeda sejenak di antara kami. Lalu, pria itu mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau kubantu bawa kopermu?"

Tanpa sadar, aku menjauhkan koperku dari pria itu. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawa sendiri."

Pria hitam itu membisu. Tanpa banyak komentar dengan sikapku yang begitu waspada dengan pria itu. Tapi aku rasa... pria itu tidak mempermasalahkan.

Pada akhirnya, kami berjalan berdua keluar dari Narita menuju parkiran bis yang menunggu penumpang mereka. Sepanjang kaki kami melangkah, tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Suasana canggung, sungguh. Dan aku tak pernah menyangka; sangat tidak nyaman mengajak orang asing yang misterius dan pendiam untuk berjalan. Aku mendesah; ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengajak jalan orang asing.

Memasuki bis, aku mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela dan tidak terlalu belakang. Berusaha menghindari spot-spot yang memungkinan mabuk kendaraanku makin parah. Lantas, pria hitam itu duduk di sampingku, tanpa banyak berdialog.

Kepalaku terasa semakin penat. Perutku mual. Dan rasanya reaksi obat anti mabuk justru membuatku terasa mengantuk. Perjalanan dari Narita ke Beika jika tidak macet memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam; kurasa bukan ide buruk tidur satu-dua jam daripada menghadapi mabuk kendaraan di bis.

"Aku ingin tidur." Aku merobek secarik kertas di notes. Lalu, menulis tulisan Beika dan menyerahkan pria hitam itu. "Perhatikan layar penunjuk tujuan. Jika tulisannya sama dengan tulisan ini, bisa tolong bangunkan aku. Jangan khawatir, jurusan Shibuya tiga distrik dari distrik ini."

Pria hitam itu menerimanya, lagi-lagi tanpa banyak komentar.

Well, aku sedikit merasa tidak enak meminta sesuatu pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Tapi apa boleh buat. Tubuhku terasa tidak enak badan, terutama setelah melakukan penerbangan seperti itu. Dan aku paling tidak suka disuruh berjaga ketika aku mabuk kendaraan. Pilihan terbaik adalah tidur.

Ya, lagipula setelah ini, aku memiliki kegiatan yang cukup memakan tenaga. Bertemu Shiro, mengajak Shiro jalan-jalan, dan kalau bisa, aku ingin memasak oleh-oleh Jerman untuk Scotch. Memakan Bauerwurst yang kubawa bersama sake dan yakiniku di rumah untuk nanti malam bukan hal buruk. Malah kalau bisa, aku ingin melepas rindu semalaman dengan Scotch; bertukar pengalaman dan nonton televisi bersama.

Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Scotch.

Ah, benar juga.

Sebelum terlelap, aku teringat sesuatu.

Aku dan pria hitam itu belum berkenalan. _Bodohnya aku, mengajak seseorang berbicara tapi tidak tahu namanya_.

.

* * *

.

 _Pria hitam itu melepaskan maskernya._

 _Bola mata birunya melirik sosok Rei Furuya yang tertidur di sampingnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Raut wajah begitu tentram seolah tidak pernah terjamah oleh mimpi buruk sedikit pun. Benar-benar polos sekali. Meski sudah menaruh curiga pada dirinya, ia tetap saja mau membantu seolah dia bukan orang berbahaya._

 _Lantas, tanpa izin, ia meletakan kepala Rei di pundaknya. Membiarkan anak itu tertidur di pundaknya selagi bis ini terus melaju._

 _Ia menyeringai._

 _Ini semua benar-benar mudah._

 _"Selamat tidur, Rei Furuya."_

 _Selanjutnya, sebuah jarum suntik menembus leher Rei Furuya. Memasukan cairan kimia ke dalam peredahan darah anak itu selagi tertidur._

 _Dan distrik Beika telah terlewat._

 _._

* * *

.

 **-butterfly-**

 _"Kupu-kupu itu memang menawan. Tapi, jika sudah terjerat di sarang laba-laba, ia tidak akan pernah terlepas sampai mati."_

.


	2. 20 Juni 2015

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **butterfly**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

-20 Juni 2015-

.

* * *

.

Rasa sakit dan lelah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sensasi dingin merembes masuk ke pakaian dan menyentuh kulitku.

Mataku terbuka.

Namun yang kutemukan kegelapan.

"...a—?!" tubuhku tersentak, siapa yang memasang lakban di mulutku?!

Ketakutanku semakin menjadi ketika menyadari tubuhku sulit digerakan. Bukan rasa sakit apa lagi rasa lelah. Melainkan sebuah rantai yang melilit tubuhku. Tanganku terikat di belakang. Kedua kaki tanpa sepatu dirantai dan mustahil bagiku untuk terduduk. Terlebih, aku merasa tubuhku terbaring di suatu lantai yang dingin dan juga lembab, tanpa kasur dan juga selimut.

Tidak...

Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan bercanda.

Ini tidak lucu sekali!

Sebenarnya... a-aku pasti berada di Beika. _I-iya, benar kan?_

Aku pasti sebetulnya berada di gudang rumahku, tidak mungkin seseorang asing membawa pergi dari rumahku. Ini pasti ulah Scotch, aku yakin itu. Pasti kita berdua sedang bermain polisi-polisi atau apa saja permainan yang pastinya tidak berbahaya. Kami berdua selalu bermain selagi berkumpul bersama.

Tidak mungkin aku dibawa oleh orang jahat.

Tidak mungkin aku tersesat dan berakhir terikat di sini.

 _Kumohon... ini hanya sebuah permainan—_

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ya..."

Seketika itu, aku tersentak. Tubuhku langsung bergidik ngeri.

Suara pria hitam itu. Suara parau dengan bahasa Jepang yang lancar. Pria hitam yang kutemui di bandara Frankfurt yang mengatakan ada buronan Intelejen Jerman berhasil kabur dari pengamanan tinggi Jerman. Tiba-tiba menghampiriku ketika berada di Narita. Meminta bantuan untuk mencarikan distrik Shibuya dan berakhir kami berdua naik bis bersama.

Pria hitam dengan masker dan bola mata biru tajam. Helaian rambut hitam dan topi rajutan hitam. Pakaian gelap hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh di musim panas, bahkan menggunakan sarung tangan kulit di musim panas ini. _Tatapan memangsa. Gerakan terlalu hati-hati. Misterius. Tidak memperkenal diri_. _Tidak membawa tas besar seperti orang berpergian ke luar negeri._

Sialan.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?!

Sekarang, aku merasa dia menyeringai di hadapanku. Tiba-tiba rambut pirangku ditarik paksa. Kepalaku terangkat. Suara rantai saling beradu memenuhi tempat sunyi ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat pria hitam itu apalagi berbicara. Tapi aku yakin, sekarang pria itu berhadapan denganku; entah merasa puas karena berhasil menangkapku atau perasaan tenang seperti seorang psikopat. Tapi kedua pilihan itu sangat buruk.

Sebuah hembusan hangat menyentuh kulit wajahku. Aku tidak yakin, tapi wajah kami terasa dekat. Tapi, apakah dia menyadari bahwa aku berusaha menahan rasa takutku di hadapan dia? Atau justru dia sedang memikirkan kegunaanku sebelum akhirnya aku dibuang karena tidak dibutuhkan. Terburuk lagi... _aku berakhir dibunuh_.

—tidak, aku tidak mau.

Aku tidak mau mati seperti ini!

"Kita berpindah tempat."

Tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu menusukku di bagian leher. Sesuatu, mungkin sebuah cairan, dipaksa masuk dan terasa sangat sakit sekali. Aku mengigit bibirku, berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan percuma saja aku tidak bisa berteriak dengan lakban di mulutku. Mataku terasa sembab, mungkin saja pria itu melihat aku mulau menangis sekarang.

Ketika rasa sakit itu berakhir, tubuhku terasa lemah. Kepalaku semakin terasa pusing. Perlahan-lahan, rasa kantuk menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Dan belum sempat aku kehilangan kesadaran, pria itu seenaknya menjatuhkan kepalaku, seolah membiarkan aku merasa sakit ketika tubuhku ambruk.

"Selamat tidur—"

Semua menjadi gelap.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa lagi yang dikatakan pria itu.

.

* * *

.

Mataku terbuka, sekali lagi yang kutemukan adalah kegelapan.

Tapi tidak pada lantai dingin.

Ada rasa hangat dan sepertinya aku terbaring di suatu karpet, entah itu berada di mana. Telingaku menangkap suara deru mesin, sesekali suara klakson. Ketika aku mencoba menggerakan tubuhku, lagi-lagi percuma saja. Rantai-rantai itu masih mengikat sekujur badanku. Namun, di bandingkan tempat dingin itu, aku merasa tempat ini jauh lebih sempit. Bahkan aku tidak bisa meluruskan kakiku. Dan saat aku mencoba terbangun, ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku.

 _Kita berpindah ke suatu tempat_.

Mulutku terdiam. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski aku tahu... aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Kemungkinan besar, aku berada di sebuah bagasi milik mobil pria itu (dan aku ragu ini miliknya; bisa jadi ini memang mobil rental atau curian). Pria hitam itu membawaku entah ke suatu tempat yang barangkali sangat jauh dari Tokyo. Tapi, aku berharap setidaknya ini masih berada di Jepang.

Aku tidak mengerti; kenapa dia membawaku seperti ini. Aku hanya mahasiswa hubungan internasional biasa yang tidak terlalu aktif pada kegiatan organisasi. Pergaulanku masih sehat. Narkoba dan seks bebas belum pernah kujamah apalagi soal teroris. Aku bukan orang kaya dan bisa kuliah di Jerman karena beasiswa. Scotch hanya seorang polisi dan bahkan aku tidak tahu jabatannya; jarang sekali aku melihat dia memakai seragam lengkap dengan berbagai macam lencana.

Tidak, mustahil aku diculik karena Scotch.

Ya, aku memang tidak pernah tahu jabatannya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat dia mengurusi kasus luar negeri sampai ke Jerman sekali pun. Ia bahkan belum pernah menyentuh daratan Eropa dan hanya sebatas wilayah Jepang.

Jika memang dia ingin menculikku... kenapa dia melakukan ini Jepang—kenapa tidak di Frankfurt?

Bukankah itu lebih... aman?

Tapi pemikiran itu seketika hilang. Aku teringat sesuatu.

 _Seorang buronan intelejen Jerman kabur_.

Tubuhku membeku seketika.

Kemungkinan besar bahwa pria hitam itu adalah buronan intelejen Jerman. Jika seseorang bisa lepas dari intelejen terbaik Jerman, maka orang itu sangat jenius dan sangat berbahaya. Lalu, hampir semua tahanan intelejen Jerman terjerat dunia mafia, teroris, dan semua orang psikopat yang butuh penanganan ekstra. Dan dia membawaku tanpa tahu alasannya; entah sandera atau nantinya akan diperalat.

 **...lalu dibunuh untuk melenyapkan bukti.**

 _Dibunuh. Mati._

 _Sebagai mayat korban penculikan._

Nafasku tiba-tiba tercekat. Jantungku berdegup jauh lebih cepat. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Rasa sensasi panas dan ketakutan bercampur aduk di bagasi mobil ini. Selain terasa pengap, dadaku merasa sesak jika lama-lama di mobil ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan lagi—aku tidak bisa berpikir tenang lagi.

Terlalu mengerikan membayangkan aku terbunuh dan mayatku dibuang begitu saja.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau terbangun."

Suara itu muncul bersama dengan suara bagasi terbuka. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari mobil ini sudah berhenti. Namun, rasa sesak di dada semakin menjadi ketika aku merasakan kehadiran pria itu di sampingku.

Ia mengangkat tubuhku. Percuma saja memberontak, tubuhku masih terasa lemas setelah pria hitam itu menyuntikkan seseuatu pada leherku. Aku hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhku dibawa entah ke mana dan berharap dia tidak akan langsung membunuhku. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot melepaskan rantai, lakban, dan penutup mataku.

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Pria hitam memasuki sebuah ruangan lalu kembali menutup pintu itu. Tanpa peduli tubuhku saat ini sangat lemah, ia menjatuhkan tubuhku sekenanya. Seolah tidak peduli apakah nantinya aku terluka atau tidak.

Selang beberapa detik, suara sesuatu digeret terdengar di telingaku, mungkin sebuah kursi. Lalu suara pematik api dan juga aroma rokok terendus. Aku merasa pria hitam itu merokok di hadapanku. Dan mungkin saja ia tengah mengamati puas diriku yang sudah lemah dan tidak berdaya karenanya.

Lantas aku merasakan sebuah tekanan pada kepalaku. Dan sepertinya itu sebuah kaki—pria itu menginjak kepalaku.

Hembusan rokok terdengar berat. Aroma nikotin mencekat nafasku. Tekanan kaki di kepalaku terangkat. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa pria itu berada di dekatku. Berjongkok dan mengamati sekujur tubuh ini yang telah terkulai lemas. Jemari dingin miliknya menyentuh kulit wajahku.

Setiap sentuhan pria hitam itu tidak membuatku tenang. Keringat dingin terus keluar setiap kali pria itu menyentuh kulitku. Nafas menderu cepat di balik lakban. Bola mata biru ini berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menumpahkan tangisan ketakutan. Bahkan, jika saja dia bisa mendengar, jantungku sangat berdegup kencang. Aku benar-benar sangat takut... jika nantinya pria itu akan menikam pisau ketika menyentuh diriku.

Namun, justru dia melepas lakban mulutku dengan kencang.

"Aahh, ahh, ahh...," —tanpa sadar, mulutku terbuka lebar dan mengambil rakus semua udara di tempat ini.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa pria itu menyeringai di hadapanku. "Jika kau menjadi anak baik, mungkin saja aku melepaskan penutup mataku."

Telingaku berusaha tidak mendengar suara parau pria itu. Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku.

"Maafkan tempat ini tidak nyaman. Tapi ini adalah persembunyian terbaik untuk malam ini."

Apa pentingnya mencari tempat persembunyian aman untukku?

Kepalaku terangkat. Mati-matian aku memberanikan diriku untuk berhadapan pria hitam itu. Tidak peduli jika aku tidak bisa melihat sosok asli di balik masker putih itu. Atau ekspresi pria itu yang siap membunuhku kapan saja.

Lantas mulutku bersuara, "aman dari apanya?" Bibirku tergigit, berusaha menahan rasa takut. " Kau yang menculikku! Aku sama sekali tidak aman di—akh!"

Seketika, pria itu mencekik leherku.

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tangan pria itu dari leherku. Dan semakin lama, pria mencekikku semakin kencang. "Kau ini anak nakal ya..." Suara pria itu terdengar dingin menusuk. Cengkraman semakin kuat. Terasa sangat sakit. "Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran."

"Akh... AKH!"

Tidak, ini terlalu kuat. Leherku sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa bernafas jika cengkramannya sekuat ini. Dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Jangan. Kumohon, jangan... jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau mati.

Aku—

"...ah!"

Tiba-tiba pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

Membiarkan tubuhku ambruk seketika dan tanpa peduli lantai menghantam kepalaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi dia masih membiarkan aku hidup sekarang.

Dan tindakan barusan, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan.

 **...dia tidak akan melepaskanku dalam hidup-hidup.**

"Malam ini tidak ada makan malam untuk anak nakal sepertimu." Lagi-lagi dia menginjak kepalaku dan jauh lebih kencang. Kakinya memaksa aku berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. "Sayang, aku tidak bisa membiusmu—kau bisa mati nanti."

 _Setelah mencekikku, apa pedulimu jika aku mati?_

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendengar sebuah lakban terbuka sangat kencang. Pria itu kembali melakban mulutku. Lalu, aku merasa sebuah kain, entah itu selimut atau kain bekas, dilemparkan asal di atas tubuhku. Dia tidak peduli dengan posisiku di lantai. Yang terpenting aku terikat sempurna dan tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana.

Dan terakhir; aku merasakan pukulan keras di tengkukku. Memaksa untuk .masuk ke dalam kegelapan tanpa setitik cahaya.

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **-butterfly-**

 _"Tutup lah matamu, biarkan ketenangan menjalar di tubuhmu, dan biarkan kegelapan menyelimutmu. Dan saat itulah, aku akan memelukmu selamanya."_

.


End file.
